Memory Game
Memory Game this is ninth episode of Kamen Rider Mega Magic. Plot John is looking he's photo of him when he was young with his family, John to shown Alex his picture of his family. John ask Alex about Alex's parents?, Alex tells him about he remember his dad a lot. But he can't remember his mom?, Alex's dad tells him that he will look for his mom when she was missing. Charlotte ask John that Alex is Okay?, John tell Charlotte she will talk to him. Wiseman use his rider form to training with Medusa, Gremlin got Wiseman's monster book. Wiseman got good choose to pick monster to fight the riders, he choose Fisher. So he release him in Wiseman's book, Fisher is happy to see Wiseman, Medusa and Gremlin again. Wiseman tell him to destroy Kamen Riders, Fisher got his axe to use split them and wrap they memory off that they can't remember who they are. Charlotte ask Alex is he ok?, Alex tells her that he still can't remember about his mom. Charlotte ask him that she might coming to fine Alex, Todd tell Charlotte there is customer to waiting. Alex's ring glowing, Bryan tell Alex that Wiseman's monster is in city. But John is fighting Fisher, Alex will go help John to fight him. Fisher attack John, but Alex is here and his fighting him as well. But Fisher is ready to use his Axe to split them half when they can't remember any think, John and Alex are lost they memory's. John don't know Alex, and Alex don't know John. Fisher go back to Wiseman's Castle, Alex and John go to different way. Alex is in Todd's music shop, Charlotte and Ben to see Alex, but Alex don't know Charlotte and Ben is ?. Fisher tell Wiseman, Gremlin and Medusa that Kamen Riders can't remember who themselves. Charlotte and Ben take Alex see Bryan, Bryan saw Alex what happen to him. Charlotte tell Bryan that Alex and John lost they memory's, Ben ask Bryan that he will look for John. Ben find John in town, Ben tell John is he ok?. John can't remember who is he's?, Ben will help John that Bryan make him feel better. But The Ghouls are here, Ben is fighting the ghouls. And he using John's beast ring to teleport to back Treesland, Ben got John back now. Bryan to use magic powers bring them memory back, so Alex and John are remember now. Bryan tell them that Fisher use his Axe to cut them lost they memory's, but Lisa tell them that Fisher is back. Alex and John see Fisher Again, Alex tell him that Alex and John are back normal. So they transform to Kamen Riders, and use they mega form. And they fighting him, Alex going to break Fisher's Axe. Alex use Drago Armor and John use Beast Blast to destroy him, Alex and John are happy they back. Wiseman is not happy that The Riders are back there themselves. Alex and John tell Charlotte and Ben that they memory's back.